Doble filo
by Aliniss
Summary: De alguna forma, Coriolanus Snow siempre acabó ganando... Incluso en su muerte. Reto de Deportes Extremos, del foro "El Diente de León"


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de "Los juegos del Hambre"o sus personajes, todo pertenece a la grandiosa Suzzanne Collins.**

* * *

Doble filo

 _"El valor hace vencedores; la inteligencia hace invencibles"_

* * *

Alma Coin había terminado por representar a una hábil oponente. Si era él quien lo admitía, nadie podía osar dictar lo contrario. Con mucha curiosidad, se declaraba derrotado.

Más no destruido.

Siempre que pensaba en ello, acababa por denotar a la inteligencia como un arma de doble filo, era preciso saber cómo manejarla para que ambas caras permaneciesen al propio alcance, nunca a la espalda. Al igual que una daga de trazo prolijo, la erudición es capaz de apuñalar a su portador desde la retaguardia, sin la necesidad de que exista un tercero. La propia sabiduría es capaz de voltearse a favor de los enemigos. A fácil entender: La reina puede aniquilar a su rey, si ese es su deseo.

Él se había cortado con el arma, pero ella también lo había hecho y su herida era mucho más profunda. Para la buena fortuna, su oponente aun no se percataba de ello e, intuyendo su soberbia, auguraba que no lo haría.

Su error, al igual que el de Alma Coin, radicaba en haber subestimado a la muchacha. Katniss Everdeen no había representado otra cosa que una pieza en el tablero de ambos, una marioneta que presionaron y movieron a su antojo. Pero hasta un peón logra convertirse en reina si entra a los dominios del enemigo. Eso no quitaba que la guerra la hubiese dejado inestable, y mucho más fácil de manipular. Era una niña después de todo, una doncella que el mundo oprimió por capricho, haciéndola crecer demasiado rápido. Coriolanus Snow aún podía saborear el dulce hado de la victoria, la imagen de la chica en llamas huyendo de su jardín de rosas, con los ojos chispeantes de odio, las alas de Sinsajo nuevamente en llamas, la amargura carcomiéndole la piel, el dolor abrazando su alma, la venganza corriendo en sus venas, el recuerdo de su fenecida hermana ardiendo en su pecho, las voces en su mente dictando lo evidente…

¿Realmente solo es posible la victoria de uno dentro de un juego de dos? ¡Qué hermosa pregunta! Bastante sencilla, a simple vista, pero compleja si la piensas con claridad. Otro corpóreo ejemplo de un arma de doble filo. ¿Cuál es la respuesta? ¡Claro que solo puede haber un vencedor! Algunos dirán que es posible que sean dos, más eso no hace al juego. Si dos pueden ganar ¿Para qué el enfrentamiento? Al final de cuentas todos sabemos que los dos adversarios se declararán empatados.

No, estimados, la única forma de que realmente exista un empate en el juego de la vida y la muerte es escasamente clara, pero también predecible.

La respuesta a la pregunta es fácil: Sólo puede haber un vencedor…

O no puede haber ninguno.

* * *

Le parecía que Panem en su totalidad se había reunido para verlo morir. Sospechaba que así era, incluso aquellos que ciegamente le habían seguido de pronto lo aborrecían.

El olor a rosas en su vestimenta lo embriagaba casi tanto como el sabor de la sangre en su boca, el gusto metálico que las llagas quemantes producían en su cavidad desde hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando su imperio apenas y estaba tomando forma. El repiqueteo grave de los tambores clamaba en sus oídos mientras, delante de él, la observaba caminar hacia su destino, toda ella una líder. El arco en su mano, las flechas en su espalda, los rebeldes besando sus pasos, el glorioso traje negro resaltando su porte de sobreviviente.

Katniss Everdeen mantenía el rostro sereno, austero y ambivalente.

La vencedora se detuvo a unos cuantos pies de distancia, sin abandonar por un solo instante la regia postura que parecía haber adoptado desde la muerte de su hermana, el _asesinato_ de su hermana. Le ofreció una sonrisa de templanza, indicándole que poco le preocupaba su destino y que él ya sabía cómo finalizaría el juego. Su mecanismo de miradas cínicas comunicaba lo que sus labios no lograban pronunciar.

Alma Coin inició su discurso, casi podía visualizar la daga de doble filo apuntando a su magnánima figura. Su cabello gris, recortado unos cuantos centímetros, ondeaba con el viento suave que parecía susurrar millares de secretos entre la silenciosa concurrencia. La tensión en la arquera era tan palpable como su determinación y su seguridad. A él la situación le divertía, le llenaba de dicha, saberse vencedor y vencido, saber a su derrocadora vencedora y vencida, y a su títere como la única que realmente ganaría ese juego pero que, sin embargo, cargaría con sus consecuencias por lo que le quedaba de vida.

¡Qué fantástico era todo aquello! Ni siquiera el sabor de la sangre en su boca menguaba la emoción que sentía al ser el único conocedor de la jugada maestra. La presidenta de Panem había realizado un cambio de fichas excelente con el truco de los niños, su sabiduría era basta, tan grandiosa como para haber logrado voltear a todos los distritos y al Capitolio contra él. A pesar de ello, la mujer se había sumergido a sí misma en la derrota. Ella necesitó de todo Panem de su lado para ganar y él solo de una chiquilla de diecisiete años, herida y con un notable desequilibrio mental.

Transformó a la vencedora en vencida y volvió a colocar la corona sobre la cabeza de la chica en llamas.

-Mi buen Sinsajo, que sea tan acertada tu puntería... como tu corazón es puro.- Escuchó el final del radiante discurso de su oponente y sus ojos fulguraron ante la veracidad de aquellas palabras, la ambigüedad que denotaban, tan independientes a su oradora…

Katniss Everdeen flexionó su brazo y lo dirigió a su espalda para tomar una flecha, una de sus armas negras que, para él, se visualizaban como dagas. Daba igual cual escogiera, todas ellas acabarían en el mismo sitio. La atisbó tensando el arco entre sus dedos para luego colocar el arma de doble filo en la tanza y adoptar la posición de ataque. Era el momento de la verdad, bien él lo presentía. En su cabeza repitió la frase que le dijese en el jardín de rosas: _"Mi querida señorita Everdeen, creí que habíamos acordado jamás mentirnos" ._ Y entonces sucedió una especie de malsana conexión entre ambos, porque los ojos de la niña brillaron, brillaron molestos, brillaron llenos de odio, brillaron totalmente consientes de la identidad de la asesina de su pequeña hermana. El Sinsajo demostró recordar esa expresión justo al mismo tiempo que él. Su rostro no varió de ninguna manera, pero su objetivo se modificó drásticamente. Todo se desarrolló tan rápido que las personas apenas y tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

 _La flecha se movió hacia arriba, cruzó el aire y dio en el blanco. La presidenta Coin cayó desde el balcón y se estrelló contra el suelo, muerta._

El sitio se vio inmerso en el caos y la sangre dentro de su boca comenzó a fluir a borbotones por culpa de la risa, porque no había concebido una reacción más lógica ante lo que acababa de lograr, todo había sido tan sencillo, tan fácil de manipular que ni siquiera le importó visualizar a la gente corriendo hacia él, dispuestos a tomar la justicia por sus propias manos.

¡Qué divertido! ¡Todo era tan divertido!

Las primeras manos violentas arremetieron contra su cuerpo, pero él no dejó de liberar las carcajadas más pletóricas que hubiese soltado en su vida. La sangre se acumuló en su garganta, ahogándolo y haciéndolo convulsionar con dolor, mientras su rostro y todo su cuerpo eran maltratados por el deseo de venganza de la comunidad. Sus ojos se cerraron y se preparó para marcharse a su manera, con todo su sadismo y crueldad a flor de piel… Sin embargo, a última instancia, algo escapó de sus ojos. Había intentado no cavilar sobre ella para que todo fuese más sencillo, pero era imposible…

Con el último de sus suspiros, Coriolanus Snow no logró pensar en otra persona que no fuese su nieta.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Mis felicitaciones a todos los que hacen funcionar el foro, realmente es fantástico.

Mucha suerte a los competidores, he leído las historias y son magníficas.

Saludos,

Aliniss.


End file.
